


Needed

by Kalira



Category: Moon Child (2003)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: A nightmare of what could have happened - to Sho, to his brother - if he had never found Kei leaves Sho shaken and begging reassurance.





	Needed

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first story I wrote for Moon Child. (On June 22nd, 2013.) It was also the first of a challenge set; the prompt was 'Motion'.

Sho whined and turned over, struggling with the pressure of his nightmare - remembering the man they’d robbed finding their hideout, the gun - the danger as it was pointed first at himself and then his brother, already bleeding on the floor, cringing with pain and fear.

It wasn’t quite enough to wake him from the remembered horror, and Sho whimpered as he was forced once again through the awful day impressed all too clearly in his memories.

The man barked an order at him, waving the gun for emphasis, and Sho caved, terrified, turning to run after Toshi. He glanced, first, towards the corner where the stranger he had brought back earlier had been leaning.

He wasn’t there. Sho shuddered, his eyes widening as he tripped, and turned fully, looking for- No, he had _been there_ , Sho _remembered_ , he had _saved_ them, and-

A loud crack tore the air. Sho staggered, looking down to where a brilliant red spray had suddenly blossomed on his chest, then dragged his gaze up to the man in the suit. He glanced dismissively at Sho, then casually raised the gun towards Shinji again.

Sho opened his mouth to scream but found he had no breath. He stumbled, shuddering-

He became aware of a steady rocking motion, and the fact that his chest hurt, but not because he’d been shot - because he had been sobbing as he woke up, and at the same time instinctively suppressing it, trying not to let himself make a sound.

“Hush.” a low, slightly rough voice murmured against the top of his head, and Sho sniffled and twisted, throwing his arms around Kei. No longer a stranger and very much _here_ , comfortingly solid as Sho clung to him.

Kei stiffened briefly as Sho clutched at him in a desperate kind of hug, still not quite used to the gesture, but he relaxed again quickly. After a few more moments he even brought a hand up to stroke Sho’s hair.

“Hey, cry-baby.” Kei said, gently teasing, nudging the boy back just enough for their eyes to meet. “It’s okay.” he soothed, rubbing a thumb beneath one of Sho’s wet eyes.

Sho sniffled and clung to his vampire. “Kei?” he asked, voice wavering.

“Mm?” Kei dabbed Sho’s tears away absently with smooth, dry fingertips.

“You’ll always be here, won’t you?” Sho’s voice was almost a whimper, his expression crumpling a little in his struggle to hold back tears as one of Kei’s hands gently cupped his face.

“Sho. . .” Kei sighed, and Sho gripped the front of his shirt, tugging at him.

“Please? Please, Kei, we- I need you. You. . .” Sho trailed off, sniffling, and buried his face against Kei’s shirt, stifling a half-strangled cry and trying to hide the moment of weakness.

Kei glanced at Toshi, curled up and dead to the world on his own pallet not far from Sho’s, then closed his eyes, pressing his lips to Sho’s brow. “I’m here, Sho.” he murmured, as close to a promise as he could make himself give, knowing how bad he was for the children.

Sho refused to let loose of Kei, even if he wasn’t crying any more, and Kei sighed and shifted his grip, scooping the boy up as he rose and carrying Sho into the makeshift kitchen, getting him a glass of water.

Sho allowed himself to be put down on what served as their counter and drank when Kei pushed the glass into his hand, but he still didn’t actually let go.

Kei didn’t try to make him, running gentle fingers through his hair, and, when he was done, picking him up again.

This time, Kei brought Sho back to sit with him on the couch that served as Kei’s own bed. Sho curled up against his chest, slowly nudging him into lying back - like a cat, the small boy shouldn’t have been able to _make_ Kei move, but somehow easily manoeuvred Kei into the position he wanted anyway.

A few minutes later Kei realised that though he still clung to Kei, head nudging into the gentle strokes of his hand, his little one had fallen asleep resting over his quiet heart.

He knew he should return Sho to his own bed - Kei could do that without waking him - but instead only held the boy closer, inhaling the warm, alive scent of him, lingering fear and tears lending a bitter taint . . . though never fear of Kei.

Kei took a deep breath and cradled Sho against himself, feeling sleep creep over him as dawn approached.

**Author's Note:**

> Came say hello, view my fandom obsessions, or prompt me for a story over on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/).


End file.
